Clash of the Dimensions
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: This is a follow up to the Kim Possible episode Partners, where bad guys from other dimensions come to try to take over Kim's dimension. Rated K plus for action and some suggestive content.
1. Part 1: The Beacon

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 1:

Side Note: If you haven't seen the Kim Possible episode Partners, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place at the end of that episode.

Mr. Barkin called out, "Possible!"

Kim figured, "working on it." The blue and black dinosaur in the middle of the room had crushed most of the science projects to pieces under its own weight. Most of the students and Mr. Barkin were already running out the door, except for Ron, Monique, Kim, and Justine.

Justine gasped in partial relief, "my continuum disruptor!" She ran over to it to pick it up, when the dinosaur started swinging its tail towards her.

Kim gasped as she saw the possible danger. She took out her grappling hook and aimed it at a wall across the wrecked classroom, using it to swing towards her science partner Justine. Kim grabbed Justine just in time, with the tail missing by inches.

Monique figured glumly, "guess we're…out of donuts."

Ron added, "and it's coming towards us!" Ron and Monique ran into the hallway nearby. The dinosaur's jaws just missed them.

Kim concluded, "we should send it back."

Justine figured, "right." She flipped the switch on her continuum disruptor again, reopening a portal into the space time continuum that sucked the dinosaur back inside of the vortex.

Kim sighed with relief…but it was short lived. A energy blast took out the dinosaur before the vortex closed. And right before the vortex closed, several villains that Kim recognized came out of it. A giant red robot warrior built out of Nakasumi San's tech came charging into the wreckage of the classroom.

Kim realized, "wait a minute…something's off the road here."

Ron added as he walked back into the room, "you mean Drakken's here to steal Christmas?"

Monique sighed, "for crying out loud Ron, Dr. Drakken isn't the Grinch!"

Ron figured, "I don't get the connection."

Kim sighed, "we defeated this robot before, Ron. And so far, Wade hasn't told us that Nakasumi's video game factory is back as a robot."

A voice pointed out from within the mecha robot, "that's because we're from another dimension…miss smarty pants!" The voice came from a figure that looked like Dr. Drakken, except with a red band with circuitry around his head.

Justine realized, "I was afraid of this."

Kim urged, "afraid of what?"

Monique realized, "you mean villains from other dimensions could…?"

Ron asked, "could what?"

Kim concluded, "could track the vortex and jump through it?"

Justine sighed, "yes."

Kim pushed, "why didn't you tell us?"

The alternate Dr. Drakken urged, "ahem! If you don't mind, I should really focus on taking over this dimension right now."

Kim figured, "so not gonna happen, Drakken."

The alternate Dr. Drakken figured, "do I know you?"

Ron realized, "you mean…in your dimension…you haven't heard of us?"

The alternate Dr. Drakken paused, "actually…no. Should I?"

Monique urged, "what are you waiting for? Get him!" Kim and Ron were about to attack the alternate Dr. Drakken's forces, when Justine tried to use the continuum disruptor to send the alternate Dr. Drakken's mecha back to its home dimension.

The alternate Dr. Drakken realized, "they're here to stop us! Shego, Bebes…attack them!" An alternate Shego with a pink apron on and a red chip on her forehead shot green energy blasts at the continuum disruptor, disrupting the reappearing vortex to nonexistence. A group of three grayish robots with shoulder length blond hair jumped out of the mecha, with their robotic arms stretching out to grab the continuum disruptor.

Kim called out, "get down!" She knocked Justine to the ground, saving her from the alternate Bebes. Ron caught the continuum disruptor in his hands, much to the relief of Justine.

Ron wondered, "this switch does it…right?"

Monique urged, "go ahead, Ron…send him back to his dimension!" Justine ran out of the wrecked classroom, and into the hallway nearby. The rest of the class's students were gathered around the classroom, watching in nervousness and excitement.

Mr. Barkin urged, "let's keep it moving, people!" He broke up the gathering with his instructions, much to the growing nervousness of the other students. They reluctantly followed Mr. Barkin down the hallway, and out of the school…where at least several other classes had gathered for safety reasons.

Back in the classroom, Monique had left the classroom to catch up with Kim's class. She had called out good luck to Kim, then left. Ron was too busy running from the alternate Bebes' outstretched metal arms to pay attention to much else, except for his own screaming. Kim was busy fighting the alternate Shego in hand to hand combat, dodging energy blast after energy blast from the alternate Shego's hands.

Meanwhile, before the alternate Dr. Drakken could fire destructive blasts into Middleton High, super fast growing grass had grown around the mecha robot's lower body. The super fast growing grass then set the mecha robot off balance as the same robot tried to move under the alternate Dr. Drakken's control, sending the mecha robot crashing against the then empty hallway and an empty classroom. The alternate Dr. Drakken escaped onto a hovering pad of metal, controlled by simple controls. He muttered, "I'll show you what happens when you oppose Dr. Drakken!" The alternate Dr. Drakken ran back towards the wrecked classroom that Ron and Kim were in.

In the wrecked classroom that Ron and Kim were in, an alternate version of Killigan came out from behind the mecha…who looked very much like he usually does, minus the grass stains that were on him. This Killigan also carried a watering can, and super fast growing grass seeds were on his person. Spinning tops of doom and alternate versions of the Senor Seniors broke out of the super fast growing grass, letting out an entangled alternate version of Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. They were coming towards the alternate Dr. Drakken, the alternate Shego, the alternate Killigan, Kim, the alternate Bebes, and Ron. The alternate Monkey Fist had a shape changing sword in hand called the Lotus Blade, which turned into a spiked ball with a chain on it.

Kim sighed, "great…more bad guys."


	2. Part 2: Battle of Champions

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 2:

Before the alternate Dr. Drakken could fire destructive blasts into Middleton High, super fast growing grass had grown around the mecha robot's lower body. The super fast growing grass then set the mecha robot off balance as the same robot tried to move under the alternate Dr. Drakken's control, sending the mecha robot crashing against the then empty hallway and an empty classroom. The alternate Dr. Drakken escaped onto a hovering pad of metal, controlled by simple controls. He muttered, "I'll show you what happens when you oppose Dr. Drakken!" The alternate Dr. Drakken ran back towards the wrecked classroom that Ron and Kim were in.

In the wrecked classroom that Ron and Kim were in, an alternate version of Killigan came out from behind the mecha…who looked very much like he usually does, minus the grass stains that were on him. This Killigan also carried a watering can, and super fast growing grass seeds were on his person. Spinning tops of doom and alternate versions of the Senor Seniors broke out of the super fast growing grass, letting out an entangled alternate version of Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. They were coming towards the alternate Dr. Drakken, the alternate Shego, the alternate Killigan, Kim, the alternate Bebes, and Ron. The alternate Monkey Fist had a shape changing sword in hand called the Lotus Blade, which turned into a spiked ball with a chain on it.

Kim sighed, "great…more bad guys." The alternate Monkey Fist changed the Lotus Blade back into a sword through sheer willpower and mystical monkey power, using it to slice through a caught off guard Bebe. The alternate Monkey Fist at the same time swung off of another Bebe with his monkey like hands to swing the Lotus Blade against a second Bebe. The last Bebe remaining was taken out by the alternate Monkey Fist. The last Bebe remaining pulled in the alternate Monkey Fist's body…only to be cut to pieces by the alternate Monkey Fist using his monkey like feet to plunge the Lotus Blade into the remaining Bebe's robot body.

Ron concluded uneasily, "do you know me?"

The alternate Monkey Fist concluded, "no. Why?"

Ron figured, "oh, no reason."

The alternate Monkey Fist urged, "just don't get in my way, and…oww!" Rufus had come out of Ron's pockets to attack the alternate Monkey Fist, tripping him and sending him backwards with a surprising thud. The alternate Monkey Fist used the Lotus Blade to pull himself up with a groan, with the Lotus Blade's blade plunged into the ground. The alternate Monkey Fist then called out, "monkey ninjas…attack!" Ron with his sudden urge of mystical monkey power fought the incoming monkey ninjas, knocking them backwards into the alternate Monkey Fist. Ron had just used one arm and two legs to do so, using one hand to hold onto the continuum disruptor. Rufus delivered the blow that knocked out the alternate Monkey Fist, just before he could pull out the alternate version of the Lotus Blade and strike Ron.

Rufus said, "uh-huh, hmm hmm hmm."

Ron called out, "boo-yeah!"

Meanwhile, Kim pointed out, "you may want to look behind you."

The alternate Shego urged, "I'm supposed to attack you, not…!" Suddenly, a spinning top of doom came near the alternate Shego, who flipped over that spinning top of doom to barely avoid it.

Kim sighed, "why is fighting you never easy?"

The alternate Shego figured in confusion, "you act as though I fought you before."

Kim realized, "you may not be her, but right now…" She kicked off the red chip on the alternate Shego's forehead, taking her out of the alternate Dr. Drakken's brainwashing. Kim finished the sentence, "you should be focused on Dr. Drakken."

The alternate Dr. Drakken then cried out, "you'll pay for this…whoever you are!" He took out a portable laser, aiming it at Kim as he did so. Kim just spun kicked off of the alternate Shego, letting the alternate Shego get blasted backwards with the laser blast.

The alternate Shego called out, "Drakken!" She flipped back to her feet and charged at the alternate Dr. Drakken, shooting green energy blasts at him as she did so. The alternate Dr. Drakken was so busy running from the alternate Shego…that he didn't see Kim before she was landing on top of him from above. The alternate Dr. Drakken was knocked out from Kim's landing.

Kim remarked, "this was easier than I thought." Suddenly, Kim was hit by a energy blast from the alternate Shego. She was knocked backwards against the wrecked classroom floor. Kim groaned sarcastically, "no big…huh?"

The alternate Shego muttered, "if anyone's gonna crush Dr. Drakken, I'm gonna do it! You hear me?"

Ron called out, "Kim!"

Kim groaned, "I'll be…ok, Ron." She was starting to get up. Ron was charging at the alternate Shego.

Ron then realized, "ohh…good feeling is gone." His mystical monkey power was fading, so Ron was running again. He was dodging energy blast after energy blast, which ended up taking out the alternate version of the Senor Seniors. They had more expensive yellow clothes on, with bling on Senor Senior Junior's person. The alternate Killigan was taken out by the other spinning top of doom, which got tangled up in the super fast growing grass before it could do real harm to him.

Kim turned to the alternate Shego with a smile, "now who's crushing who?" She shot her grappling hook at the alternate Shego, and flip kicked over the alternate Shego to spin kick her down to the ground. The alternate Shego groaned in pain as she struggled to get back up, only to be pinned down by Kim.

The alternate Shego muttered, "you don't know who you're messing with." She kicked into Kim's chest, sending her backwards at a wall. However, Kim grabbed her at the same time, taking the alternate Shego with her. Kim barely spun around to kick the alternate Shego against the wall, knocking her out in the process.

Kim sighed with a groan, "let's not…do that again."

Ron wondered, "so, what do we do?"

Kim figured, "you still have the continuum disruptor, right?"

Ron concluded, "ohh…what does it do again?"

Kim sighed, "it makes a tear in the space time continuum…which will let us travel to other dimensions."

Ron realized, "ohh…so we're heading to the bad guys' territory."

Kim concluded, "hmm hmmm."

Ron figured, "question…why?"

Kim figured, "so we can free the other dimensions from the bad guys. Knowing Global Justice, they'll just send them back to the other dimensions with the continuum disruptor."

Ron concluded, "ohh…I get it. But, how do we get back?"

Kim concluded, "we'll leave that to Wade. Wade, we're up against villains from other dimensions. Can you send Global Justice members over here to pick up the unconscious ones?"

Wade over the Kimmunicator asked, "did you just say they were from other dimensions? I'll get Global Justice on the line."

Kim concluded, "please and thank you. And can you keep the continuum disruptor online until we get back?"

Wade realized, "you're going to try to cross over to all the dimensions at once?"

Kim figured, "not all of them…just some."

Wade concluded, "even if that doesn't split you into pieces, it could make a black hole in the fabric of time and space that destroys everything!"

Kim figured, "it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Ron added, "and me."

Wade sighed, "if it doesn't work, I'm shutting it down and bringing you home."

Kim added, "I'll plug the Kimmunicator to the continuum disruptor." With a bunch of buttons pressed quickly by Wade, the continuum disruptor was hacked into and turned on. This was all without the flick of the continuum disruptor's switch. The vortex opened up again, with Ron and Kim stepping through it.

Wade said over the Kimmunicator, "it's good to go, Kim...Ron."

Kim concluded, "we'll see you in no time, Wade."

Wade sighed, "I sure hope so."


	3. Part 3:  Double Vision

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 3:

As Kim and Ron walked into the vortex, the vortex sucked up the fallen mecha robot and the fallen bad guys. Within the vortex, the blue and black dinosaur's image was fluctuating from conscious to unconscious. The fallen mecha robot's image and the fallen bad guys' images were also fluctuating from conscious to unconscious. The tear in the space time continuum was like a pocket made out of time and space, with this space without time being torn between places where there is time. Without time, the fallen bad guys, the fallen mecha robot, and the dinosaur were bouncing from one time to another. There was one time where they were down, and one time where they were up.

But Kim and Ron had only appeared in this vortex once, so they could see the fluctuating from another point in time. The fluctuating images were too busy fighting each other to notice Kim and Ron. The alternate Dr. Drakken, the alternate Shego, and the alternate Bebes were back in the robot mecha one second, and back to being down in the next second. Same with the alternate Senor Seniors, the alternate Monkey Fist, the alternate monkey ninjas, and the alternate Killigan.

Super fast growing grass engulfed the fluctuating monkey ninjas. The fluctuating Monkey Fist was trying to get to the fluctuating Killigan, but the fluctuating super fast growing grass was putting up a good fight on its own. The fluctuating Shego and the fluctuating Dr. Drakken were fighting the dinosaur with the mecha robot's laser cannon arms, with the fluctuating Shego stuck obeying the fluctuating Dr. Drakken due to the mind control chip that was on her earlier. The alternate Senor Seniors were just observing as the spinning tops of doom from earlier pierced through the mecha robot's feet. The mecha robot fell to the nonexistent ground of non-time, to be crushed by the rampaging dinosaur. The spinning tops of doom were stuck under the pile of rubble left by the collapsing mecha robot and just stayed there.

Ron wondered, "should we fight…or what?"

Kim figured, "they don't even seem to notice us. Let's just move on."

Ron concluded, "but I thought we wanted to take out the bad guys."

Kim concluded, "this is a tear in the space time continuum, Ron. We can always come back here."

Ron added, "but what about the black hole theory from Wade?"

Kim sighed, "all we have to do is choose the correct times and places…and we'll be back with time to spare. Come on."

Ron wondered, "but if the bad guys take out each other, what's left for us to do?"

Kim figured, "they didn't even know us, Ron. That means…"

Ron realized uneasily, "we weren't around to stop them?" Kim nodded in confirmation.

She deduced, "without us to stop the bad guys, Global Justice would have too much world domination to handle. And that's why we got to save these dimensions from them."

Ron figured, "so why don't we just get Wade, and have him choose which times and places to go to?" Kim tried to press a button on the Kimmunicator, but there was no sign of anything but static on the screen.

Kim sighed, "no Wade."

Ron realized, "you mean we have to just sit here and pick for ourselves?"

Kim pointed out, "exactly. Now…if I was a Drakken dominated world, where would I be?" Ron pointed to a throne with Shego on it.

He figured, "how about that one?"

Kim sighed, "no…but nice try. It looks like Drakken there is…about to toss me out a window under Shego's orders."

Ron pointed out, "and now it looks like at another point in time…in the same place…we and Monique beat them. Another one for the good guys!"

Kim muttered, "yeah…go us."

Ron wondered, "what's wrong, Kim?"

Kim sighed, "just the feeling that we might've been there before."

Ron added, "but at least we won….right?"

Kim figured with a smile, "true. Let's keep looking."


	4. Part 4:  Mind Games

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 4:

With the vortex behind them, Kim and Ron appeared in a control room of some kind. A lot of buttons were on the walls. What was also on the walls were several big screen monitors overlooking continents labeled DrakCanada, DrakAmerica, and so on. Laser turrets, robot guards, and brainwashed military personnel with red chips on their foreheads were automatically aiming at Kim and Ron. Kim urged, "whoa! Hold it! We're friends of Drakken."

A military commander sighed, "sorry missy, but we only take orders from Dr. Drakken. As per Dr. Drakken's instructions, intruder alert!" The laser turrets, robot guards, and military personnel all fired weapons at Kim and Ron. Ron as usual ran from the weapons fire, letting the weapons fire at the controls. The controls exploded, sending the laser turrets and robot guards flying across the room. The screen monitors were hit by the laser fire, which also blew up.

The lights went out as Kim jump kicked and spun around several military officers, with only the vortex lighting up the room. Kim was really aiming for the red mind control chips on their foreheads, which broke one by one. One by one, the soldiers turned to face each other…firing at each other from both sides. One side was recovering from brainwashing. The other was brainwashed. No one could make out which side was winning, until only Kim and Ron remained standing.

Meanwhile, Rufus had crawled into the circuitry within the control room, dodging failed flaming wire after failed flaming wire. He noticed with a sigh that most of the people outside were just standing there…not doing anything. Rufus figured, "oh man!" When the lights went out, Rufus used the light of the vortex to find what looked to be an important wire. Rufus chewed on it, disconnecting it from the control room. Suddenly, the people started moving again. The fire was growing, lighting the room with orange red colors and smoke.

Kim realized, "you'd think that they were…just standing there. I don't know what you did, Ron…but thanks." Rufus soon after returned to Ron's pockets.

Ron concluded, "I don't know what I did either…other than letting everything blow up."

Rufus muttered, "oh brother."

Kim figured in a non-answer way, "come on, Ron." And with that, Kim and Ron went back into the vortex.


	5. Part 5:  Monkey Business

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 5:

With the vortex behind them, Kim and Ron appeared at a Japanese tent styled building called the Yamanouchi School…or at least what was left of it. The walls and center roof were in ruins. The mini pagoda like structure was the only standing structure in the whole school, as Kim and Ron soon discovered. Ron wondered nervously, "KP?"

Kim muttered, "I know…I don't like the looks of this either." The two also saw fallen bodies of Master Sensei and Yuri, among many fallen ninjas. Before Kim and Ron could say something, they heard monkey and gorilla noises. An army of gorillas with swords and another army worth of monkeys with quarterstaffs came charging at Kim and Ron.

Ron called out, "Kim…mad monkeys!"

Kim sighed, "I know." She started battling the gorillas in hand to hand combat. Kim swung around one gorilla's arm to kick into another gorilla. She spun kicked off of that gorilla to strike back at the first gorilla, nearly getting hit by its sword as the first gorilla went down. Rufus himself was fighting several monkeys with mystical monkey power, while Ron's mystical monkey power was resurfacing with a surge of inner power.

Ron figured with a surge of confidence, "this is…just like the fifth level of Fortress. Hiiiya!" He started charging at the gorillas, when he saw the spirit form of Master Sensei appear before him. Ron realized, "Sensei?"

Master Sensei said, "Stoppable San, we're all in danger from Monkey Fist's rule. Only you can defeat him."

Ron realized, "so wait…you know who I am?"

Master Sensei concluded, "of course…it's part of the prophecy."

Ron figured, "do as what my heart tells me to do?"

Master Sensei added, "it's as though you taught yourself, Stoppable San. We've been awaiting your arrival for some time."

Ron added, "but…we already defeated Monkey Fist."

Master Sensei realized in surprise, "we?"

Ron figured, "Kim helped too…Kim Possible doesn't sound familiar to you, does it?"

Master Sensei concluded, "no…but maybe you can explain at a better time. Right now, the bodies of many ninjas rests in your hands. You've got to get them to a hospital…so they can awaken from their comas."

Ron sighed, "it'll be my honor…" He added, "right after I help Kim." Ron continued his charge at the gorillas, throwing them on top of each other one by one. He then punched the one on top of the pile to unconsciousness, much to Kim's surprise. Rufus had grabbed a quarterstaff from one of the unconscious monkeys to knock out several more monkeys in a flurry of blows.

A few hours later, the remaining armed monkeys and armed gorillas fell to the ground unconscious. Kim realized, "wow Ron…I didn't know you had it in you."

Ron pointed out as his mystical power started fading away, "didn't I tell you about the surge of power I got at Monkey Fist's place?"

Kim figured, "yeah…I just didn't think you could get over your fear of monkeys that quickly."

Ron sighed, "it comes and goes…but that's not important right now. What's important now is that these people get medical help."

Kim concluded, "sending a message to the nearest hospital…where?"

Ron added, "in Yamanouchi, Japan."

Kim figured, "I figure you'd be bad at geography, but…if you say so." She pressed some buttons on the Kimmunicator to send an email to the nearest hospital. Kim added, "ready?"

Ron concluded with a gulp, "yes."

Kim figured, "then let's jet." Kim and Ron walked back into the vortex, which unnoticeably started to surge and spin with cosmic power.


	6. Part 6:  Growing Annoyances

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 6:

With the vortex behind them, Kim and Ron appeared in the headquarters of Global Justice. Screen monitors were scattered across the upper half of the circular wall ahead of them, with super fast growing grass on the screens. Control systems were coming out of the floor. A woman with short brown hair and a black eye patch on named Dr. Director was standing there, as though she was anticipating something. Several other agents and scientists of Global Justice were standing around in equal anticipation.

They sighed with disappointment as Kim and Ron came.

Kim wondered, "what's the freaking sitch here?"

The alternate Dr. Director sighed, "we were expecting Killigan to come back from the vortex with a solution."

Ron wondered, "solution to what?"

Kim realized, "you don't know us, do you?"

The alternate Dr. Director concluded, "that's classified…and no, we don't know you. Should we?"

Kim sighed, "I assume you're looking for a solution to the super fast growing grass."

The alternate Dr. Director concluded, "even if that were true, how did you get here?"

Ron figured, "with the…same vortex?"

The alternate Dr. Director deduced, "then you'd understand that we would take precautions against people from other dimensions." As she said this, a small laser grid caught Kim and Ron by surprise, almost frying them in the process. They were stuck in between lasers.

Kim urged, "Dr. Director, we don't mean you any harm!"

The alternate Dr. Director concluded coldly, "prove it."

Kim concluded as she handed Dr. Director her Kimmunicator, "here's my Kimmunicator…a device that can contact the Wade in our dimension."

The alternate Dr. Director cautiously figured, "all right…but I'll contact the Wade in our dimension first. He's the one that detected this…vortex anyway." She said over the Kimmunicator, "uh-huh. I'll put him on."

The original Wade realized over the Kimmunicator, "Dr. Director?"

The alternate Dr. Director concluded, "not your Dr. Director…a Dr. Director from another dimension."

The original Wade realized, "is that Kim…and Ron? You should let them go…they're there to help!"

The alternate Dr. Director pushed, "how do I know that?"

The original Wade sighed, "if you let them go, I'll give you whatever you want."

The alternate Dr. Director added, "and how do you know I'm not a bad guy?"

The original Wade figured, "because I'm doing a scan on the data you collected through the Kimmunicator…and it looks like…you and Killigan are there to help…stop the super fast growing grass…which started in Japan's rivers."

The alternate Dr. Director chuckled a little, "you're as good as our Wade."

The original Wade concluded, "I try. And if you let me talk to your Wade, we can coordinate a solution to the grass menace."

The alternate Dr. Director figured, "all right. You're now connected to our Wade."

The original Wade nodded as he started to talk to the other Wade. Dr. Director gave back the Kimmunicator to Kim and Ron. She then urged, "turn off the security grid."

One of the secret agents insisted, "but sir…!"

The alternate Dr. Director insisted, "you have your orders." The scientists of Global Justice obeyed, and turned off the laser grid around Kim and Ron.

Ron sighed with relief, "I can move again."

Kim urged, "sorry for barging in like that."

The alternate Dr. Director insisted, "no…I'm sorry. But, you do understand the precautions…after what the world's been through. Even the oceans have started being drained of water by the grass menace."

Kim concluded, "wow. And where does Killigan fit in this?"

The alternate Dr. Director added, "Killigan started the grass menace…but he's determined to stop it. When this vortex opened up, he thought the grass menace might've been stopped in another dimension."

Ron realized, "so he's now trying to be a hero?" Dr. Director nodded.

She added, "isn't that punishment enough for someone like him?"

Kim added, "I'm not sure if…"

The original Wade interrupted, "you can go now, Kim. I can take care of things here."

Kim concluded, "looks like we better get going."

The alternate Dr. Director concluded, "you be careful, whoever you are."

Ron concluded absentmindedly, "I'm Ron, this is…"

Kim insisted, "no time for introductions, Ron. We got to go before the vortex turns into a black hole!"

Ron figured, "right, Kim."

Kim turned to Ron, "what's up?"

Ron figured unfazed, "nothing." Kim and Ron walked back into the vortex, leaving the alternate Global Justice behind.

The alternate Dr. Director ordered the nearby scientists, "keep an eye on that…vortex."

Suddenly, the vortex started becoming darker. A gravitational pull started to form around the Global Justice headquarters, which was pulling the entire room into the vortex itself. The alternate Dr. Director called out as she grabbed onto a nearby control console, "brace yourselves!" Several caught off guard agents were sucked into the vortex, crying out in alarm as they tried unsuccessfully to grab ahold of something. The alternate Dr. Director sighed, "only Ron and his friends can save us now." And with that, the alternate Dr. Director's hold on the console behind her was slipping. In seconds, the alternate Dr. Director was pulled across the room…and into the growing vortex.


	7. Part 7: Under Control?

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 7:

With the vortex behind them, Kim and Ron appeared in the control room of a certain European island complex. On a giant screen monitor that took up a whole wall were smaller views of amusement parks and reality TV shows across the world. Kim realized, "looks like the Senor Seniors in this dimension have gone corporate…all over the world."

Ron added, "is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Kim sighed, "I guess not. Despite all our past fights, Senor Senior Senior hasn't actually caused harm."

Ron concluded, "true that. Maybe we should just let them be."

Kim concluded, "you may be…right." Suddenly, the vortex was starting to form a gravitational pull on the European island complex. The vortex was getting bigger, sucking Kim and Ron into the vortex. An intruder alert was sounding off, but Kim and Ron were too busy with trying to avoid getting sucked in to notice the spinning tops of doom and laser fire that came towards them.


	8. Part 8:  Final Crisis

Clash of the Dimensions: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Part 8:

The Kim and Ron of the present were starting to fluctuate between their past selves and their present selves within the vortex. The spinning tops of doom that suddenly appeared came after Kim and Ron, who ran past spinning control consoles to get out of the way of the spinning tops' destruction. Within the vortex, the blue and black dinosaur's image was fluctuating from conscious to unconscious. The fallen mecha robot's image and the fallen bad guys' images were also fluctuating from conscious to unconscious.

Kim and Ron this time were also fluctuating...that is, until the three different points in time became smashed together into one point in time. And this was in a matter of seconds. The alternate Dr. Drakken, the alternate Shego, and the alternate Bebes were back in the robot mecha…while their future selves were back to being unconscious on the nonexistent floor. Same with the alternate Senor Seniors, the alternate Monkey Fist, the alternate monkey ninjas, and the alternate Killigan.

Super fast growing grass engulfed the monkey ninjas, both unconscious and conscious. The fluctuating Monkey Fist was trying to get to the fluctuating Killigan, but he tripped on his unconscious self and was engulfed by the super fast growing grass. The past alternate Shego and the past alternate Dr. Drakken were fighting the conscious dinosaur with the mecha robot's laser cannon arms, with the past alternate Shego stuck obeying the fluctuating Dr. Drakken due to the mind control chip that was on her earlier. The past alternate Senor Seniors were just observing as the spinning tops of doom pierced through the mecha robot's feet. The mecha robot fell to the nonexistent ground of non-time, to be crushed by the rampaging dinosaur. The spinning tops of doom were stuck under the pile of rubble left by the collapsing mecha robot, which exploded soon after.

The explosion knocked back the alternate Senor Seniors, sending them crashing against the nonexistent ground. They groaned as they struggled to get up, with Kim and Ron above them to lend a helping hand.

The past alternate Senor Senior Senior wondered, "are we on the same side?"

Ron figured, "looks like it."

The past alternate Senor Senior Junior urged, "get down!" He knocked the other three people to the ground, nearly being hit by a spinning top of doom in the process.

Kim realized, "you…saved us."

The past alternate Senor Senior Junior figured, "well, I have my fans to think about. After all, I'm a international pop sensation."

Kim concluded uneasily, "well, thanks."

Ron urged, "Kim…real life calling!"

Kim figured, "ohh…right. You're not evil, are you?"

The past alternate Senor Senior Senior remarked, "if by evil, you mean corporate money grabbing boss…then yes." Kim simply spun kicked into the surprised past alternate Senor Senior Senior, while Ron tripped Senor Senior Junior to the ground.

Kim muttered, "I should've trashed your place when I had the chance." The past alternate Senor Senior Senior was knocked out by the kick.

The past alternate Senor Senior Junior cried out with a groan, "father!" Kim easily punched him to unconsciousness, before he could react. The explosion from earlier resulted in the past alternate Shego's mind control chip being destroyed, as the past alternate Shego fell to unconsciousness. The past alternate Bebes however were active, even though the alternate Dr. Drakken wasn't conscious. However, the Global Justice agents from Kim's original dimension were firing laser blasts at the past alternate Bebes. Kim and Ron ran over towards them.

The Dr. Director from their dimension asked, "why is there a black hole?"

The original Wade from their dimension came on on the Kimmunicator, "I just finished talking to myself. And that sounded so much better in my head."

Kim urged, "there's no time for this. All of reality is stuck in a black hole, and we need your help!"

Wade sighed, "I'll get right on it."

Kim sighed, "guess we're stuck here for now."

Ron figured, "then I guess it's time to just sit down and relax." He was sitting down as he said this.

The Dr. Director from another dimension wondered as she came into view, "have you found a solution to our current predicament?"

Kim sighed, "not yet."

The Dr. Director from her dimension asked, "what's another me doing here?"

Kim pointed out, "it's a long story."

Ron figured, "looks like we have the time."

Kim wondered, "how do you remain so relaxed?" Ron just shrugged, much to the frustration of impatient Kim. Kim concluded, "it started when villains from other dimensions came through the tear in the space time continuum."

The Dr. Director from her dimension added with a sigh, "we did trace a tear near Bueno Nacho…then another at your high school. We were going to bring you in for questioning, but it looks like this is how it has to be."

Kim concluded, "yes…this is all my fault. Even though I didn't make the continuum disruptor, I used it multiple times."

Ron was trying to point out, "but Kim…"

Kim urged, "save it, Ron. There's no point in hiding it."

The Dr. Director from the other dimension insisted, "but…you can't arrest her! She and her communicator helped save my dimension from destruction."

The Dr. Director from Kim's dimension asked, "is this true?" Kim nodded.

She added, "when villains from other dimensions came through the tear, we realized that we had to save their own dimensions from the destruction they caused. I knew the risks, but I'm confident that Wade will find a way out of here."

The Dr. Director from Kim's dimension smiled, "you had good intentions, Kim Possible." Kim turned back on her Kimmunicator with a smile.

She asked, "Wade, got anything?"

Wade concluded reluctantly, "from what I understand of quantum physics and space matter, it seems that the only way to reverse the damage to the space time continuum is to activate the continuum disruptor again…but at the center of the black hole."

Ron wondered, "what would that do?"

Wade concluded, "it'll cause a hiccup in the space time continuum that we can all exit through…as the black hole collapses on itself."

Kim concluded, "does that mean all of this would be for nothing?"

Wade insisted, "it shouldn't. Time and space should be back to normal. The black holes will cancel each other out and explode in nothingness."

The Dr. Director from Kim's dimension figured, "so everything should proceed in the current timeline?"

Wade confirmed, "yes…but even I don't know if there's any side effects of the time explosion."

Kim insisted, "well, we don't have a choice…do we?"

Wade figured, "not that I can think of."

Ron added as he started to get up, "then let's go." Kim and Ron struggled to move further into the vortex, but Kim's grappling hook was fired at the center of the vortex like a compass dragging them down towards it. Minutes earlier, Ron grabbed the continuum disrupter that was sitting on nonexistent ground.

In seconds, Wade typed a bunch of keys on his computer, activating the frequency by which he activated the continuum disrupter earlier. The frequency, without help from the Kimmunicator, turned back on the continuum disrupter's tear in the space time continuum. The two tears started canceling each other out by sucking on each other…until they both gave out to physics in a brilliant explosion. Echoes of time, other dimensions, people, and space sounded across the explosion.

The explosion disappeared as quickly as it started. Kim and Ron found themselves back in the wrecked classroom, where the dinosaur appeared. No one else was to be seen for miles. Kim muttered, "glad that's over."

Ron concluded with disappointment, "we could've stayed in that amusement park world a bit longer."

Rufus added, "uh-huh!"

Kim sighed, "you just wanted to ride the rides and eat amusement park food."

Ron wondered, "and what's wrong with that?"

Kim urged, "Ron, they were corporate monsters!"

Ron figured, "you'd be saying the same thing if Dr. Drakken was in charge of Bueno Nacho."

Kim muttered, "like that's gonna happen."

Ron figured, "speaking of Bueno Nacho, I could go for some."

Kim figured with a smile, "least we can agree on something." And with that, Kim and Ron walked out of the school…to continue on with their daily lives of saving the world and getting through school.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
